


In Too Deep

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: The Bad Things-verse [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Human!Loki, Loki is Kinda Freaking Out, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, True Blood fusion, Vampire!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the leads you told me about over the phone?"</p>
<p>She jerked her head towards a door at the other end of the room. "Clint's been with them since they arrived."</p>
<p>As if on cue the door opened and a man poked his head out, nodding over to the three of them. "They're appear to be ready to talk now."</p>
<p>Loki was getting the distinct feeling that he should have not tagged along for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

_My anaconda don't-_

_My anaconda don't-_

Loki sighed in annoyance grabbing his phone off the coffee table and answering. "Quit changing my ringtone, asshole."

“ _But it's so fun_ ,” Tony said with a laugh, which trailed off strangely fast. " _Hey, do you know the names of the bars Thor owns?_ "

Loki shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

" _Uh_ ," Tony hummed, his hesitation making Loki a little nervous. " _A vampire bar called Red just got bombed and no one is sure exactly how many are injured and coming here, and I thought I'd check_."

Loki's nerves subsided a bit, but he changed the channel anyways, finding a local news station that was reporting on it. "No, I don't think it's one of his."

" _Okay. Thanks, man. I'll talk to you later_."

"Bye," Loki said distantly before hanging up. He turned the tv back up again, watching the chaos going on behind the reporter.

There was a knock on his door a couple of minutes later. Thor's face was grim when he answered, his phone pressed to his ear. He gave Loki a small smile as he walked in, pressing a quick kiss to Loki's forehead before he began talking in a language Loki did not understand. It sounded like it might've been Russian.

He talked for a few minutes longer, his voice soft and low, before finally hanging up and looking back at Loki, smiling at him again. "Hey."

"Hey. I just heard what happened."

Thor just sighed and nodded.

"That wasn't one of your bars, right?"

"No," Thor said with a shake of his head. "A friend of mine owns it though."

Loki just nodded, feeling relieved just having Thor with him. Thor noticed, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Loki, kissing him fully.

"Worried over me?"

Loki shrugged. "A little."

Thor hummed quietly and smiled more broadly, his hand running slowly up and down Loki's back.

"Can we go over to your place? Tony's supposed to come home at midnight."

"Sure. We'll have to take a cab though, I kind of walked here."

"That's fine," Loki said, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on.

Thor got another call as soon as they climbed inside the cab, murmuring more Russian, his face going dark suddenly.

Loki put his hand on Thor's arm, squeezing gently. Thor put on a smile, placing a hand Loki's knee and leaving it there for the rest of the call. He slipped his phone into his jacket after hanging up, his expression impossible to decipher in the darkness of the cab.

"What was that about?"

Thor shook himself, squeezing Loki's knee and smiling again. "Just business."

"Is everything okay?"

Thor glanced towards the driver and shook his head. "Everything's fine."

Loki took the hint. He scooted closer to Thor, resting his chin on a bulky shoulder and smiling softly. "I didn't know you spoke Russian."

Thor seemed to relax at the change of topic, puffing out his chest a bit and adjusting his jacket. "I've picked up a few languages in my time."

"How many?"

"30 or so. I've never really kept count."

" _Shit._ "

Thor chuckled, giving Loki's knee a pat.

"If I ever travel out of the country, I'm taking you with me."

 

Thor's place was cool when they walked in, lights off and silent. Thor flicked the lights on and cleared his throat, making Loki turn back to him.

"So, I didn't want to say it in the cab, but that was a call from the friend of mine, the one whose bar was attacked tonight. The one before it, too."

Loki nodded.

"She... needs my assistance. I'll probably be back in an hour or so-"

"Can I come with?"

“It'll be boring, it's just... business things.”

Loki shrugged. “I'll be bored here, too. Please?”

Thor was silent for a moment, staring at Loki intensely before he put on a tight smile and nodded, grabbing the keys to his car. "Alright. Lets not keep her waiting then."

Thor stopped and turned just as Loki was walking out the door behind him, holding a finger up. "I should warn you, Natasha has a bit of a strange sense of humor, try not to take a lot of what she says too seriously."

  
  


They drove south, to a upscale suburb, full of slick, modern looking houses and mansions with immaculate lawns. They pulled into a long driveway of a house with a slanted roof and tinted floor-to-ceiling windows that revealed the inside of the dimly lit living room. Which, to Loki at least, seemed to be a bit of an odd choice for a vampire, but he knew by know that vampires liked some weird shit.

A woman answered the door, dark red hair curling around her shoulders and a glossy smirk on her face. "Ah, Thor, glad you could make it." Her eyes lit up when they landed on Loki. "And you brought a snack! You're always such a considerate guest."

Thor smirked, placing a hand on the small of Loki's back. "This is Loki, actually."

"Ah, well, isn't he a tasty little morsel anyways. Happy to finally get acquainted, Loki," she said, holding her hand out to him. He gave it a firm shake before quickly letting go and shoving it back in to his pocket.

Natasha turned and walked farther into the house, flicking her hair off her shoulder. Thor took his hand and lead him inside, the both of them following Natasha to the kitchen, which was slightly brighter than the rest of the house, it seemed, with a few spotlights on. She walked behind a counter, Loki and Thor taking the other side. Natasha leaned forward, resting on her elbows, hands knitted together loosely. Loki couldn't help but notice that her nails were the same deep, deep red as her lips and hair, the contrast stark against her ashy skin and cream colored blazer.

"What's the damage?" Thor asked softly, resting his hands on the edge of the counter, his hip jutting out as he rested his weight on one foot.

"Just a few injured and no casualties as far as I know right now." She glanced at Loki before focusing on Thor again. “A bit more for the humans inside.”

He nodded, eyebrows furrowed. "And the leads you told me about over the phone?"

She jerked her head towards a door at the other end of the room. "Clint's been with them since they arrived."

As if on cue the door opened and a man poked his head out, nodding over to the three of them. "They're appear to be ready to talk now."

Loki was getting the distinct feeling that he should have not tagged along for this.

"Finally," Natasha said with a dramatic sigh, shooting a giddy smile at Thor as she walked around the counter, "ready?"

Thor nodded again, looking over at Loki with another expression he couldn't read.

"Oh!" Natasha spun back around, her grin even broader, clapping her hands. "I actually have a new little human of my own." She clapped again and shouted out, "James!"

Seemingly out of a dark corner came a man, shorter and smaller than them both, with messy, dark brown hair and his face a bit pale and drawn, which likely had something to do with the fresh bite marks on his neck.

"James, this is Thor and Loki," Natasha said quickly, gesturing to both of them, he smiled as he walked over to the kitchen and shook both their hands. "Loki's a human too, so you should have lots to talk about. You know, daytime things or whatever."

Thor strolled behind Natasha, his footsteps silent while hers had the soft clip of heels with each quick step. He looked back over his shoulder once more before entering the mysterious room, his expression something still indecipherable and unsettling to Loki.

Loki didn't know how long he stared at the door in silence after Clint shut it, just watching the shadows moving in the sliver of light that shone through the gap at the bottom, he was only snapped out of his daze by the sound of James clearing his throat.

"Loki, right?"

Loki nodded, glancing back at the door when he heard a soft thud.

"You can call me Bucky, by the way. Natasha likes calling me James for some reason..."

James-  _Bucky_ , walked into the kitchen, and Loki decided to follow, wanting a bit more distance from whatever was happening behind that door. He stood by a large island in the middle of the room, sliding his fingers over the cool granite. "You want something to drink? Eat?"

"Water would be nice."

Bucky nodded, grabbing a glass from a cabinet and going to the stainless steel fridge. He filled the glass with ice and water from the dispenser and handing to Loki. He ended up guzzling half of it down in a few seconds, his nerves setting him on edge and making his throat dry. Bucky opened the fridge and Loki couldn't help but gape at the contents of it. It was a sea of green vegetables and fruits, with packs of steak here and there.

"Holy shit, it's like a dietitian's wet dream in there."

Bucky looked back at him and chuckled, shutting it after he grabbed a bottle of one of the those green smoothies that Loki and Tony always got a shitton of every New Years, but never actually drank.

"Yeah, she gets a little picky about my diet. Says I taste better when I eat better," he said with a raise of his eyebrows, adding with a shrug, "I just think helps with recovery."

Loki bent forward, resting his elbow on the counter top and his chin in his hand, slowly turning his glass of water. "It really helps with recovery?"

Bucky nodded. "Oh yeah. I'll spend the whole day shoveling spinach down my throat before the nights I know Natasha's gonna be hungry, and I feel a million times better than when I don't."

Loki's eyebrows twitched as he thought, nodding his head a little.

Loki jumped when there came a scream from the other room. Bucky seemed unfazed. Loki swallowed hard, eyes wide on the door, the shadows in the gap moving faster now.

"You okay?"

Loki shook himself and looked away from the door, forcing himself to keep steady even as there were more screams. Bucky was giving him a confused look.

"So, how long have you been Thor's..." He asked, voice trailing off with the gesture of his hand.

Loki cleared his throat, really trying to ignore the noises coming from the door now. "Um, we've been dating about three months now."

Bucky's eyebrows shot up. "Oh. You're  _dating_  him?"

Loki shifted, chewing nervously on his thumbnail. "Yeah."

" _Oh_ ," Bucky repeated quietly. They both looked to the door when there was another, weaker scream, and a few heavy thuds.

A few horribly quiet and long minutes later, the door opened.

Natasha stepped out first, her light outfit now stained with a horrifying amount of blood. She delicately brushed a few blood-soaked strands of hair from her face. Clint came out just after her, equally soaked, though it was harder to see on his dark clothes.

He looked over at them, nodding at Bucky. "Yo, Bucky, I'm gonna need your help cleaning up, grab a couple mops."

Bucky sighed, shrugging nonchalantly as Loki stared at him in shock, and downed the rest of his smoothie, tossing the empty bottle away.

"Nice meeting you, Loki. Maybe I'll see you around."

Loki mumbled something back, shaking his hand when it was offered to him. He watched as Bucky disappeared into a huge closet, coming back out moments later with a bunch of cleaning supplies and heading into the room with Clint. Thor came out just after they stepped inside, their eyes meeting, and Thor looked at him with that same, impossible to read, look.

Natasha tapped Thor on the chest, tearing his focus from Loki. She pointed to another door adjacent to the one they just left from. "There should be something that fits you in there. And thank you for the assistance, if I don't catch you before you leave."

"You're welcome," Thor rumbled, looking to Loki once more before turning away and walking through the other door, leaving a bloody hand print on the doorknob.

Natasha smiled at Loki, her teeth startlingly white against the blood painted on her face. "Nice meeting you, Loki. Hope to see you again soon."

Loki shivered and nodded, unable to mange to speak. Natasha ascended up the staircase, leaving smudges of red on the carpeted steps.

Loki stood there, frozen, the smell of blood and bleach wafting over to him. Both scents he encountered almost everyday in the hospital, hell, he's smelled far worse things. But his stomach still rolled violently.

Thor finally came out of the other room, clean and dressed in fresh clothes, and walked slowly to Loki, each step measured and soft.

"This is why I didn't want you to come along."

Loki hugged his arms around himself. "I want to go now."

Thor frowned, guilt flashing across his face, and stepped aside, letting Loki lead the way. Thor didn't touch him as they made their way to the front door, keeping a few steps behind him except for when they made it to the door, moving in front of him to open it. Loki shivered violently when he was hit by a gust of bitterly cold night air, and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Thor was a blur as he ran ahead of him, opening the passenger door for him, eyebrows bunched up on concern while Loki slipped in side.

The ride was silent, save for Loki's heavy breathing as he tried to not vomit.

"Loki?" Thor's voice was impossibly soft as he spoke. "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to puke."

Thor pulled over in front of a park, an eerie looking site when it was empty and only lit by moonlight. Loki nearly fell out of the car, crawling and laying in the cold, wet grass, taking in big gulps of air and wishing that the stars weren't so completely washed out of the sky by light pollution.

Thor stepped out of the car, walking over to him slowly and crouching down beside him. With a bit of hesitation, he reached out and gently brushed his knuckles on his cheek. Loki shuddered at the feel of his cold skin.

"You just killed some people."

"Yes," Thor said plainly.

"Do- Do you do that a lot?"

Thor let out a little snort of laughter. " _Loki_."

Loki groaned, pressing his hands to his face. "Yeah, dumb question."

"They were involved in the bombing, if that makes it any better."

"You should've let the police handle it, then."

Thor gave him an incredulous look, his thumb sliding across Loki's cheekbone and eyebrow. "You know how they are about us."

Loki sighed. " _Yeah, yeah..._ "

"I've never been in the same place as someone getting murdered, as far as I know."

"I couldn't tell."

Loki glared up at him. "It's not funny."

Thor smirked. "It's a  _little_  funny."

Loki rolled to his side, his back facing Thor, and began tearing at the brown grass just to do something with his hands. Thor crawled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing a light kiss on his temple.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Loki inhaled, feeling the weight of Thor's hand on his chest. "I just want to go home."

Thor had his hand on Loki's thigh, his thumb swiping back and forth across his knee as he drove. Loki could not stop staring at it. Just a little while ago that hand had ended at least one person's life, and now it was on Loki's knee, a familiar, comfortable weight.

Loki wasn't  _stupid_ , he knew Thor had killed people before. Lots of people. It kinda came with the territory. He was just-

In this light, he couldn't see if Thor had dried blood under his fingernails.

And he was so fucking relaxed about it too, he thought as he glanced over at Thor. No guilt, no regret, like this was just a normal fucking Wednesday night for him.

What the  _fuck_.

Thor squeezed his leg gently. "Loki,  _breathe_."

Loki gasped, not realizing he'd been holding his breath.

God, he was  _really_  freaking out.

"I think I need a few days," he blurted out, gripping the seat belt tightly as Thor turned on to his street.

Thor looked away from the road, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he watched Loki. "A few days?"

"A break," Loki explained with a slight tremble to his voice, "I just- This is a lot for me to deal with, okay? I just need some time."

"Oh," was all Thor said. He looked distraught as he pulled up to the curb and parked, automatically getting out and opening Loki's door before he could manage to get unbuckled.

Loki climbed out of the car, just standing there for a moment, him and Thor at either side of the door. The look on Thor's face made his stomach knot up with guilt and his throat get that lump that he knew was going to make it impossible to speak without his voice wobbling.

"It's just a few days,  _okay?_  I'll call you when I'm ready."

Thor nodded, and Loki couldn't be entirely sure, but he thought he saw red beginning to rim his eyes.

Loki let out a heavy sigh and turned away, walking towards his building.

"Wait."

Loki stopped and turned as Thor walked up to him, taking Loki's face in his hands. He was definitely crying, Loki thought as he noticed the two red tear tracks trailing down his cheeks, his thumbs sliding along his cheekbones with a gentleness that unnerved Loki with what else had happened that night. Thor opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated, and instead pulled Loki into a deep kiss, only pulling away when Loki was out of breath.

Loki turned away without another word, walking into the building without looking back.

The light he'd left on for Tony was off when he opened the door, letting him know that he was home and, likely, asleep. With limbs that felt like they were filled with lead, he dragged himself to his bedroom, flopping face first into bed and eventually falling into a restless sleep.

 

Tony slid into the driver's seat, starting the car and driving out of the lot, each move familiar and done with ease. "You wanna talk about it?"

Loki shook his head, sinking into the passenger seat, resting his forehead on the window.

"I'm here if you need it. I mean it, you need to cry it out or something just call me and I will drop whatever I'm doing. Even if it involves someone's kidney. I'll drop it right on the floor."

Loki smiled. "Thanks, Tony."

 

Tony's shift was longer than Loki's, so he took the bus back home, stripping out of his scrubs as soon as he stepped through the door and slipping on a ratty t-shirt and pajama pants. He settled on the couch, turning on the tv to anything, just wanting some noise.

He woke up when there was a series of loud knocks on the door. Groggily, he stood and clambered to it, surprised when he looked through the peephole and saw Sif. He opened the door cautiously.

Sif had her hands on her hips, long, dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail, her black sweater revealing sharp shoulders and collarbone. She somehow managed to look down her nose at him despite being shorter, contempt rolling off her in waves, hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We need to talk."

Loki gaped at her, and instantly regretted the tiny nod of his head that was apparently enough to allow her entry, her hand going to his throat before she even took a step inside.

Being choked was fucking  _awful_ , a terribly unsurprising revelation for Loki.

She slammed him into the closest wall, sending stars across his vision. He was regretting every decision that led him up to this point.  _Every single one._

"Sif!"

Her hand loosened instantly, her snarl falling as she turned back to the open door, where Thor was now looming, dark and dangerous looking.

"I was just-"

"Let him go now, Sif," Thor growled.

She did, leaving Loki gasping for breath and sinking to the floor, his whole body shaking violently. Thor swallowed hard as he looked down at him with wide eyes and stepped slowly inside.

"He hurt you," Sif added defensively, almost petulantly, arms crossed over her chest and chin held high.

Thor glared at her. "Did I ask for your help with this?" She looked down at that, sweeping the toe of her boot across the floor.

" _Go_ ," Thor ordered quietly, saying something in language that Loki didn't recognize at all when she hesitated. She stomped out of the apartment with a huff.

Thor crouched down in front of Loki, rubbing his hands on the outsides of Loki's shivering thighs in attempt to soothe him. "I'm sorry about that. Sif's a bit overprotective of me," he said, giving Loki a lopsided smile.

Loki reached up and stroked his sore, probably bruised throat gingerly, curling up on himself a bit. "Can you please just go now. Please," he whispered, voice croaking just slightly.

Thor's smile fell, he pulled his hands away from Loki's legs reluctantly and stood. "Of course."

Loki watched as he walked to the door, pausing at the threshold and looking back at Loki and saying "I'm sorry" before walking through it, shutting the door behind him.

"This week fucking  _sucks_ ," Loki said as he dragged himself from the floor, slinking back into the living room and snatching his phone off the floor.

His thumb hovered for a second over Tony's number, his throat tightening as he pressed his thumb to the screen.

"Hey buddy."

Loki's voice shook as he spoke. "I wanna talk about it now."


End file.
